Fan:NeoDragoramon (Original)
NeoDragoramon wasn't always sealed away in it's current state by the Omni Sword, but would anybody believe that it was once the main antagonist of it's own story, and that it has been sealed away in a universe separated from all the other Digimon universes? Those of you unaware of how NeoDragoramon began may not believe it, but those who have been keeping an eye on Shiramu-Kuromu since his early days on this Wiki may know what exactly NeoDragoramon did to warrant him being sealed off... Story Early Origins/Rise of Dragoramon Born at an unknown time period, and referred to as "The First Deity", NeoDragoramon began as his Champion Form, Rainboramon, which was capable of many great things despite being merely Champion Level. It dreamed of being a storyteller, as anything of it's reality warping abilities possibly dreamed of doing at some point. To start off it's own story, it would have himself be the main antagonist, but nobody would realize this until he finally revealed himself as such. So, to start off with his experimentation of his powers, he traveled to the Adventure 02 universe. In this universe, he went back to a specific point in time when Sora was choosing to date Matt instead of Tai. While Rainboramon didn't object, he believed there was a conspiracy behind all of this, so used his own powers to create such a conspiracy. He created Euoplodramon, Utahdramon, Torodramon, Irridramon, Kentrodramon, then finally Argendramon and Giganodramon. It also created Goddreamon in case of emergency, as he based each of the 9 Digimon off of each of the 9 standard Crests. He had each of the initial 8 do their job, as his explanation as to how each of the DigiDestined Couples got together eventually got the attention of Ken, who was not in a good mood as Goddreamon was holding Yolei hostage, but despite Rainboramon's orders, Goddreamon wouldn't kill either of them. This forced Rainboramon to destroy Goddreamon, and wipe the DigiDestined's memories of how this event happened, but they would be awoken when he appeared again years later. In another experiment, he takes a bit of Yggdrasill's data and a bit of DNA from a savage creature called Terranadrosus to create Terranadramon. He unleashed them upon the Adventure 02 universe to wipe his work clean, but realized he could not control the Terranadramon. He eventually digivolved into Goradramon, but even in this new form he could not control them. He was then confronted by an actual Terranadrosus and a mysterious contact who would give Goradramon the power to control the Terrandramon at the cost of his emotions. Without realizing the consequences on himself, he agreed and digivolved into Dragoramon, and banished the Terranadramon hoard as he faded from the Adventure 02 universe. As Dragoramon, he wandered aimlessly into an undiscovered Digimon universe, where he meets a Digimon called an Arclimon. Arclimon ends up having a Digi-Egg that has traits of Dragoramon, despite Dragoramon being entirely sterile. Regaining enough emotion to realize what the hybrid infant could do, he sent it away and disguised it as a human, who would ultimately be named Duo. Dragoramon and Arclimon both stayed by each other's sides though, as Dragoramon could not react on his own without his emotions at all, all the while he watched as his "offspring" grew up as years went by. Digimon: Bursting Cries Exactly 19 years pass as Duo gets her own Digimon in the form of Theridramon, a very powerful Mega Level Digimon sent to her by Dragoramon, but Duo, thinking Theridramon was a threat, simply beat it up with her hidden strength to everyone's amazement. If he could feel rage he would be, because Duo was essentially taking the credit for all of his work essentially, or, at least that's how he felt it was at the moment. Eventually Duo ended up helping Theridramon digivolve back to Mega, as Arclimon is now working for Duo, but both of them agreed to keep their relationship a secret from Duo for... Obvious reasons. This turned out to nearly turn against him as Duo entered the Data Squad universe and actually ended up seducing Marcus, which Dragoramon suddenly began to overload in a sheer amount of energy he gained from just being near this universe, as he is forced to leave as he tries to find a way to control himself before. He creates another incident with this time using the D-Reaper as an excuse to get Duo to the Tamers universe, as she helps the protagonists of that universe deal with the D-Reaper as it held Jeri captive again. Just the single bit of news nearly split apart the entire timeline, as multiple outcomes as to how this would go given the Digimon he created existed, but he knew there was only one result. After briefly entering another universe, the X-Evolution universe, he kills Tokomon X as he absorbs it's X-Antibody and immediately heads back to the Tamers universe, floating in air before the D-Reaper as he digivolves to maintain his stability, and using the X-Antibody to give his own emotions back, as Dragoramon X is born. A fierce battle involving several Black Dragon-like creatures formed from his attacks and the D-Reaper ensued, and Jeri was rescued and the D-Reaper reverted back to a calculator. After Duo leaves for home, Dragoramon X returns much later to take the calculator in which the D-Reaper reverted into and destroys it entirely, as he grins as to the kind of power he can utilize now that he has his emotions back. Near the end of Duo's journey, Dragoramon X is given an order by a higher up being known as The Grand One, and is ordered to destroy the Xros Wars universe alongside his Terranadramon creations. He goes to the Xros Wars universe, but Duo arrives with almost everybody else to see Dragoramon X leading the invasion, but Dragoramon X ends up defeated by Shoutmon X7 Superior Mode, and this is where Dragoramon X finally snaps. Deciding his own blood has betrayed him, he kills Arclimon to ensure no other beings like Duo ever exist again, and creates a monstrous Digimon called Zerosumon to end things permanently. However, a time traveler from the future warns Duo ahead of time of what happened, as Dragoramon X was taken by surprise since Time Travel was not in his own powers at all. Dragoramon X, enraged to think it's end is near, DNA Digivolves with the much more powerful Zerosumon by force and completely absorbs it to become ZeroDragoramon. ZeroDragoramon makes one last stand against another of it's own creations, SuperMechadramon, and to his surprise ends up destroying it despite what he believed would happen. A booming voice from the unknown reveals the future is being altered by somebody else now. The Great Cataclysm The voice reveals itself to belong to Dragora, an Imperialdramon Paladin Mode who is used as The Grand One's right hand man. Enraged as to how such an unworthy Digimon is given the name Dragora, he is promptly impaled through the chest by the Omni Sword, but manages to survive the attack as Dragora had no intentions of killing him with the Omni Sword. Dragora had an ego, and he knew very well that at this point, EVERYBODY wanted ZeroDragoramon dead, and not only that, but Dragora has been given orders by the Grand One to terminate everything that ZeroDragoramon has been responsible for, meaning once he was finished, ALL events that ZeroDragoramon was involved in would be erased from history to where they never happened. Dragora succeeds in his mission, and now is left with only ZeroDragoramon impaled with his Omni Sword in this universe, which is now just a black void due to the fact he essentially no longer exists. Dragora tells ZeroDragoramon that he will remain in this void with the Omni Sword impaled through him, as he is frozen in time, unable to speak yet able to know what goes on around him all at once. Dragora says he'll leave ZeroDragoramon here as punishment, as he knows this universe will never be touched upon again, as ZeroDragoramon reverts into a strange sphere as eons pass. Digimon Classic But the promise he'd spend eternity in an empty void was broken when he realized a new Digimon universe was created around where he was trapped. Nobody else was aware of it, but he digivolved back into a Super Ultimate, a Digimon known as NeoDragoramon is what he was now. Despite being a Super Ultimate, his power merely compressed from what it was as ZeroDragoramon, so the need to digivolve or degenerate in any way or form was no longer needed for him. His holding area within Eaglemon's lair surrounds him with weapons that can destroy him and end him, but all of them are aware that his powers can simply eliminate them like they were nothing. Eventually NeoDragoramon hears news that Biodramon has been cloned back to life, meaning perhaps Dragora didn't do as good of a job with eliminating everything he did prior to being sealed. He then realizes his own powers, but yet he is unaware of the fact he gained a new appearance. He knows that eventually his freedom will arrive due to the fact he gained powers he didn't have before, but simply can't use them yet because of the seal, meaning whoever gave him these new abilities intended for him to ultimately return, meaning Dragora will have no choice but to free him, whoever is giving him these insights on the fact he will one day rise up from his prison, and his reign of terror may begin yet again..... Digimon Classic: Downfall of NeoDragoramon After the demise of Eaglemon, the Omni Sword mysteriously disappears from where NeoDragoramon was being held in place. With the Omni Sword gone, nothing was keeping NeoDragoramon restrained anymore, other than a permanent, open wound it now had on it's chest. It's first actions was nothing but absolute rage. It awoke to realize that not only was it in an entirely different universe, not only was all of it's own hard work completely erased from history, but that he had no chance of escaping this universe whatsoever due to the fact this universe's Earth was destroyed. Realizing this, NeoDragoramon brings about a rampage over it's new found rage. In it's wake, it destroys the remaining survivors of the war against Eaglemon, all of them except for Solomon. Solomon remains the only one capable of fighting, but finally collapses after having his Dramon Killers torn from him. NeoDragoramon taunts him, asking how he could possibly go on when he's himself is the sole deity remaining. He offers Solomon a chance to help recreate the world the way it should be, essentially in the process, creating a second incarnation of the B/C universe. However, Solomon then laughs as he reveals he was buying time just to absorb the sheer amount of residue energy that NeoDragoramon was giving off. Seeing this, NeoDragoramon goes for the killing blow, but even as he manages to destroy Solomon's body, his DigiCore remains perfectly intact and untouchable to NeoDragoramon's power. As the Crest of Courage appears before Solomon's DigiCore, it reformats him into a Vaccine Attribute Digimon, and allows him to use the energy around him, and the power that his fallen comrades and friends are giving him, to digivolve into DeusGreymon, a Super Ultimate Level Digimon created with Solomon's sole intention of permanently erasing NeoDragoramon from existence. Solomon, now in a brand new body with new powers, proceeds to dismantle what powers that NeoDragoramon has, giving his own speech as to the reason NeoDragoramon's influence is a highly negative one on other universes, as NeoDragoramon asks what Solomon plans to do about it, knowing he is essentially "The Last Deity of the Digital World", while NeoDragoramon is the first. Solomon's response is simple, and it begins when he cuts off NeoDragoramon's energy wings, preventing him from making a killing blow again, and then cutting off NeoDragoramon's left arm, before finishing the speech he had begun, and impaling NeoDragoramon through the chest using All Delete, as NeoDragoramon is surprised by how powerful this specific attack was, as he then realizes this is ultimately his final death, as he begins to quickly degenerate down to ZeroDragoramon, Dragoramon X, Dragoramon, Goradramon, and then lastly into Rainboramon, as he let's out a highly pained roar as his body solidifies into crystals, which proceed to shatter and permanently kill NeoDragoramon. Thus concludes the long lasting reign of NeoDragoramon, and the beginning of Solomon's own legacy as he perishes to reshape the Digimon Classic universe, keeping both the human world and digital world separated as to prevent any conflicts from ever occurring again. Digimon Re: Story/Kagudramon Identification Conspiracy (See also Kagudramon) Kagudramon is named after a creature from which the original Dragoramon's ancestor emerged from in an ancient, long destroyed era; a Primordial Deity called Kagubot. Every incarnation of Dragora Galaxia, in one way or another, is tied directly to Kagubot so long as they are likewise tied to any of the major Dragora Incarnations up until Dragora Galaxia transformed into Dragora Trinity before the Neo Ultimorian Canon Era and thus absorbed the powers, body, and minds of all other incarnations so he was the only one left. As a result of this, he eventually went back to being called Dragora Galaxia in the present day, and by technical definition, Dragoramon should effectively no longer exist in the current state of existence... ... Until the original UltimateChaosmon incident where a Digimon, known to many as UltimateChaosmon, was defeated by the Warrior Ten... but two fragments of it had managed to survive. One of the fragments was reborn into one of UltimateChaosmon's other known forms; Chaosmon, while the Valdurmon and Sleipmon fragments mysteriously vanished from it and become restored as their separate forms before yet again disappearing. In a scan to check if Chaosmon Jogress Evolved with the two of them to become UltimateChaosmon again, anybody who apparently witnessed what had happened to two had subsequently vanished and everyone who once knew them seems to not realize the witnesses had existed at all, nor do they acknowledge that Chaosmon itself even exists. At first, this could be attributed to how Chaosmon is infamous for an incredibly short lived lifespan, but when data scans check for him, he shows up alive and well, same specimen and everything, over numerous centuries. ... But then a previously well guarded area of the Digital World, out of the blue, vanished without a trace and nobody even remembered the place existed. Upon being investigated by Tamer King Enju, she finds in the mysterious location to be a void of sorts which, at first, appears to be the Chaosmon she's been trying to hunt down for DigiCentral's safety. When she has Omegamon strike at him with the Grey Sword, Chaosmon becomes unstable and seemingly evolves into UltimateChaosmon... but something is very, very wrong. When the newly created being forms, instead of UltimateChaosmon, four Digimon based off of what would've formed it appear; KaguLeomon, KaguDarkdramon, KaguValdurmon, and KaguSleipmon spawn all at once and begin to swarm Omegamon until the real Chaosmon shows up to assist in the fight and offers some answers. Chaosmon explains that due to his original incarnation's means of existing, an unknown, single byte of data got injected into him which played a part in his original defeat and eventually reincarnation in this current form. As a result, it not only lead to Chaosmon developing an immunity to death by old age, but... ... It also created a new species of Digimon which, by all accounts and purposes, should not even exist. It is highly debated whether or not the Digimon in question is a reincarnation of Dragoramon at all, despite whatever similarities they have actually being consistent with each other and Dragoramon's known forms. However, at the same time, Kagudramon displays traits that Dragoramon shouldn't have access to but the only remaining Dragora incarnation would have no issue accessing. However, when a secret communication channel is opened with Dragora Galaxia for answers by Chaosmon, Dragora Galaxia states he has zero idea as to what exactly he is sensing that they're fighting again in that region, but it appears to be the result of the severe damage to the Digimon Multiverse presented by Digimon like ZeedMillenniummon and Dragoramon's most notorious incarnation that it is possible they are dealing with some kind of "reflection" of what Dragoramon could've ended up like if he had survived in to the present, but as far as Dragora Galaxia could tell, what they're fighting technically isn't even real despite actually posing a valid threat. Digimon Re: Story -Defrag- Despite all odds, though, two prophets gone mad with a desire for their former master ultimately manage to summon and awaken ZeedMillenniumon, if only for a brief amount of time. Their goal; to have ZeedMillnniumon's extreme reality warping powers revive Dragoramon anew, so that they can begin to properly reclaim their feared reputation across the multiverse with the return of their strongest member. ZeedMillenniumon grants them this fact... in the form of pieces of a Digitama which only survive because of Dragoramon's sheer will even in his most vulnerable state. When Dragoramon was fully healed, he referred to the experience of his rebirth as an absolute nightmare from which he needed to wake up from. The presence of Dragoramon's increasing power as he's restored through a machine similar to the one which had restored Chronomon anew causes an alarming panic among the Royal Knights; they already were alarmed because of ZeedMillenniumon's return, but for some odd reason, Dragoramon's sheer power was actually managing to surpass Zeed's own power while he was beginning to heal. As his Digitama rapidly evolved from undetermined Fresh, In-Training, and Rookie Forms, his body as Rainboramon was quickly restored, but his power kept skyrocketing in nature to where other universes nearby could feel the unyielding rage boiling in his mind as nearly a minute later he evolves into Goradramon, and then evolves further into Dragoramon. When his two high priests begin to try and awaken Dragoramon from healing, Dragoramon is not pleased since he does not feel like he's fully restored just yet, and absorbs the entire machine working on reviving him as he evolves into NeoDragoramon, completely bypassing the transition forms to it... but Omegamon can forewarn that Dragoramon is STILL not satisfied with this power. Considering NeoDragoramon had already lost to opponents much like the Digimon present in this universe, NeoDragoramon breaks the limits of his own regeneration as he absorbs the part of him that had semi-revived as Kagudramon and then ultimately restores himself to his perfected form of NeoDragoramon -TRIAD-. Having acquired the presence of two additional heads as his body radiates with an energy filled series of halos encircling him, NeoDragoramon -TRIAD- sends a message to every single tamer in Digi-Central, issuing a challenge to any who dare oppose him in his supposed perfected form. Having no other option, Omegamon and Chaosmon team up alongside the help of the Holy Beasts Jogress Evolving into Huanglongmon to assist the two already Ultra Level Digimon for the fight against a powerful adversary such as this. With NeoDragoramon -TRIAD- waiting on the vortex forming within the Destroyed Belt, the three Ultra Level Digimon waste no time in arriving to the mysterious location from which NeoDragoramon -TRIAD- has now dubbed his personal throne. Having long forgotten his original motivations, and now desiring to prove himself as the true ruler of the Digital World, NeoDragoramon -TRIAD- faces off against all three opponents at once, but despite the fact he has the power to match all three of them evenly for minutes on end, the sheer firepower of his opponents he had underestimated immensely as he falls to the ground in severe fatigue. Omegamon, Chaosmon, and Huanglongmon prepare to finish him off for good, just as Alphamon arrives and beats the three to it as Alphamon: Ouryuken, shattering NeoDragoramon -TRIAD-'s DigiCore as if it were glass to showcase the severe problem this Digimon had; he may have surpassed ZeedMillenniumon in power with his newfound form, but he had now effectively lost almost every power he had that had made him a threat in the first place. As a result of his extreme descent into madness, NeoDragoramon -TRIAD- perishes from his data beginning to fade away, with Omegamon, Chaosmon, and Huanglongmon destroying his data, and then proceeding to join Alphamon in completely glassing the entirety of the Destroyed Belt in fear that NeoDragoramon -TRIAD- had infected the whole area. In the aftermath, Alphamon states he was severely late to the battle because of the fact he was too busy glassing all other fragments of Dragoramon's filth from the entire multiverse so that he would no longer be able to return any further than he already had up until now. Whether or not this is the true defeat of Dragoramon remains a mystery; even with his seemingly final death, many locals still fear that there is still a fragment of himself hiding somewhere... perhaps in a form one may not immediately suspect.